Sera Nuestro Secreto
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Estaban jugando un juego peligroso. Pero ninguno de ellos queria detenerse. Al contrario necesitaban mas. Y aunque lo que querian estuviera prohibido entre ellos, eso no deteneria al Gran Rey Peter "El Magnifico" y a la Reina Lucy "La Valiente" Peter/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis**_

**_Summary: Estaban jugando un juego peligroso. Pero ninguno de ellos queria detenerse. Al contrario necesitaban mas. Y aunque lo que querian estuviera prohibido entre ellos, eso no deteneria al Gran Rey Peter "El Magnifico" y a la Reina Lucy "La Valiente" Peter/Lucy _**

**Sera Nuestro Secreto**

**

* * *

**

Peter Pevensie estaba sentado en un sillon de cuero de la sala. Estaba concentrado en el libro que tenia frente a él, puso los pies sobre la mesa, sabiendo que su madre lo regañaria. Pero ella estaba en Estados Unidos de nuevo junto a su padre, sin embargo, esta vez los cuatro niños se habian quedado en Finchley. Incapaces de pasar otra temporada separados. Su calma duro muy poco tiempo.

– ¡Esos eran mis dulces Susan! ¡MIOS! Gritaba Edmund bajando la escalera.

– Claro que no, mama los compro para los cuatro. Argumento Susan.

– No seas una vil mentirosa. Mama me los trajo a mi. Asi que me los devuelves.

– ¿Como? Pregunto ella con sarcasmo – ¿Los vomito y te los doy? Edmund dio una mueca de asco.

– ¡Eres imposible! Exclamo él tomando su abrigo. Peter fruncio el ceño.

– ¿A donde vas? Intervino él.

– No lo se. Regreso a la cena. Y con eso salio de la casa. Peter suspiro, lo dejo ir solo porque sabia que su hermano sabia cuidarse solo. Ahora Susan estaba frente al espejo, pintando sus labios de rojo carmesi

– ¿Que estas haciendo? Se pregunto viendola extrañado.

– Me maquillo. Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

– ¿Para que?

– Voy a salir Peter.

– ¿Y para eso necesitas echarte todo eso en la cara? Pregunto viendo como ahora pintaba sus pestañas con rimel.

– Claro Peter.

– En Narnia no eras asi. Murmuro él por lo bajo – Los hombres te querian sin que te echaras toda esa basura.

– ¿Narnia? ¿No te cansas de esa tonteria?

– ¿Tonterias? ¿Que te pasa Susan?

– No Peter, la pregunta es ¿Que te pasa a ti? Lo acepto de Lucy, quizas hasta de Edmund. Pero de ti no, ¿Como eres tan tonto como para seguir con esos juegos? Peter suspiro frustrado, nego con la cabeza, esa era la discusion diaria y realmente no tenia animos para esas cosas.

– Solo vete. Susan se encogio de hombros tomo el abrigo y salio.

El Gran Rey masajeo su sien, tratando de calmar el dolor que estaba creciendo en su cabeza. Y para su desgracia, no logro nada. Oyo unos pequeños pasos bajar por la escalera. Se giro para encontrarse con la pequeña Lucy. Bueno, ya no tan pequeña, los 19 años se le notaban a metros. Su cabello habia crecido, muchas de sus pecas desaparecido, sus curvas se habian acentuado y no quedaba rastro de ninguna marca de niñez. Sin duda, era una mujer hermosa. Sacudio la cabeza, ¿Por que pensaba esas cosas de su hermana?

– ¿Por que estaban discutiendo? Pregunto sentandose en el sofa junto a él.

– ¿Edmund y Susan? o ¿Susan y yo?

– Tu y Susan.

Peter suspiro profundamente – Por lo mismo de siempre Lu.

– Sigo sin poder creer que haya olvidado Narnia.

– Yo tampoco Lu, pero mejor no hablemos de eso. Ella ya se fue, y asi es mejor. Lucy asintio lentamente.

– ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Ofrecio ella sonriendo. Peter le devolvio la sonrisa.

– Por supuesto.

Con eso, la Reina Valiente se encamino hacia la cocina. Peter escucho el sonido de las ollas. Tranquilo nuevamente, volvio al libro. Estuvo en la misma pagina por mas de cinco minutos, su mente no estaba centrada en su lectura, sino en Lucy. Como habia crecido, lo diferente y parecida que estaba de la Lucy de la Edad de Oro. Ya no tenia la misma formalidad y aristocracia, pero continuaba teniendo la belleza y alegria de sus mejores dias. Estaba un poco mas alta y él podia jurar que incluso mas hermosa. Su piel continuaba siendo igual de blanca, sus ojos verdes brillantes como siempre, aun conservaba algunas pecas, que la hacian lucir simplemente adorable. Se dio cuenta de las varias veces que habia advertido a otros hombres verla con mirada seductora y lujuriosa. Él mismo se habia encargado de dejarle las cosas muy claras.

El olor de chocolate inundo su nariz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se levanto y fue a la cocina. Se recosto del marco de la puerta viendo a Lucy como terminaba de preparar el chocolate caliente. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas por el calor de la cocina. Supuso que por la misma razon su camisa estaba desabotonada dos botones mas de lo normal. Se obligo a apartar la mirada del pecho de su hermana. Espera, ¿Él estaba mirando el pecho de Lucy? ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo?

Lucy termino de servir el chocolate e iba a ir a sentarse en una silla y llamar a Peter para que fuera. Lo que no advirito fue que tropezaria su pie con una de las sillas, perdio el equilibrio y se preparo para sentir el impacto. Pero nunca llego... Unos fuertes brazos la habian atrapado.

– Peter... Dijo jadeando. Peter estaba a un par de centimetros de su rostro. La sangre se le subio rapidamente a la cara, pintando incluso a sus orejas de rojo.

– ¿Estas bien? Pregunto aun sujetandola. Sintio como su aliento la embriago. Su pecho bajaba y subia agitadamente. Jamas se habia sentido asi. Y menos por Peter. Detuvo el pensamiento. No... Ella no podia estar sintiendo cosas indebidas por Peter. No... Eso era imposible y sintio ganas de reir ante su ingenuidad – ¿Estas bien Lu? Pregunto de nuevo. Lucy respiro profundamente.

– Si Pete... Gracias. Murmuro tratando de que su voz sonara clara y sin problema. Y lo logro a medias. Peter seguia sosteniendola. Subio su mirada a los ojos azules de su hermano. La miraba con curiosidad, diversion, cariño, incluso podia jurar haber visto un toque de seduccion y lujuria. Volvio a deshechar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Solo conseguiria ilusionarse con algo prohibido. Si continuaban asi, ella no tenia idea de a que pensamientos era su mente capaz de llegar –Emm ¿Peter? Pregunto algo nerviosa.

– ¿Si? Pregunto él distraido.

– Mmm... Sera mejor que nos levantemos. Peter sintio como si le echaran un balde con agua fria. Estaba enloqueciendo, ¿Como era capaz de estar en esa posicion con su hermana? ¡Su hermana! Se repitio mentalmente.

– ¡Oh lo siento! Fue lo unico capaz de murmurar antes de levantarse y sujetando a Lucy por la espalda baja, levantarla con él.

– El chocolate esta listo. Dijo ella mirando al piso. Peter asintio y se sento en la silla tomando el chocolate. Pero al parecer el no recordaba el concepto de esa bebida. Era para calentar en bajas temperaturas. Y sin pensarlo llevo la taza a sus labios sin soplar siquiera una vez. El liquido recien echo incendio sus labios. Lo despego inmediatamente de sus labios y maldijo.

– Maldicion mi labio. Dijo poniendo su boca en una linea delgada.

– ¿Estas bien Peter? Pregunto Lucy, quien aun no habia tocado su bebida.

– Si, solo fue una quemadura. Murmuro. Lucy levanto su mano y suavemente paso dos dedos por el labio de Peter. El rey sintio su cuerpo tensarse ante el toque de Lucy. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Estaba llevandolo a un limite, que de romperse, no habria vuelta atras. Lucy separo sus dedos lentamente y regreso a su taza de chocolate, como si no hubiera pasado mas. Peter maldijo para sus adentros ¿Estaba jugando con él o que?

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Lucy rompio el silencio – Peter ¿Alguna vez has deseado con todas tus fuerzas algo que esta prohibido? Pregunto ella. Peter bufo en su interior, pensando en la ironia de la pregunta. Claro que si, en ese momento deseaba algo prohibido. Y ese algo, era ella. Su hermana. Sabia que cualquier cosa mas alla de amor fraternal entre ellos estaba prohibido y estaba mal. Pero no podia evitar desearla e imaginarse que seria besar sus labios y poder recorrer su cuerpo.

– Si Lu...¿Por que la pregunta? Sintio verdadera curiosidad en saber esa respuesta. Lucy se sonrojo furiosamente antes de responder con sinceridad.

– Porque yo deseo algo prohibido. Contesto mirandolo a los ojos. Peter estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva. Si, definitivamente ella estaba jugando con él. La manera en que se le insinuaba y hacia esas preguntas seductoras... Ella estaba jugando con su cordura, y lo peor es que lo estaba haciendo perfectamente. Un pensamiento malicioso paso por su mente: A ese juego podian jugar dos.

– ¿Y que es eso? Pregunto mirandola lo mas seductoramente que podia. Sabia que con eso posiblemente tenia el pase directo al infierno, pero no le importo. No le intereso y sabia que no le interesaria en el futuro. Lucy se removio nerviosa en su asiento al ver la mirada de Peter. Ella habia empezado con eso, y no podia detenerlo ya, y tenia que admitir que, tampoco queria que se detuviera.

– Mmm... Preferiria que lo adivinaras. Dijo ella juguetonamente mientras se acercandose a él.

– ¿Quizas tener algo con el novio de tu mejor amiga? Él no se imaginaba a Lucy en algo como eso, pero necesitaba una respuesta rapida. Lucy fruncio el ceño y luego rio levemente. Peter juro que era el sonido mas hermoso.

– No Peter... Muy, pero muy frio. Ella aun continuaba acercandosele.

– ¿Quizas tener algo con Eustace? Pregunto él, acercandose mas a ella. Lucy fruncio los labios pensativa.

– Te vas acercando. Pero no es con Eustace, ni con ningun primo. Se acerco mas a él.

– Entonces... ¿Con quien? Sus narices se rozaban. Pero Lucy no respondio, se dedico a cerrar el espacio que los separaba. Lucy sintio sus calidos labios, secos pero a la vez delicados. Peter tomo una respiracion profunda antes de levantarse de la silla y acercarse mas a Lucy. Sintio que la necesidad de Lucy recorria todo su cuerpo. Poso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su nuca. Ya no bastaba con un simple roce, Lucy abrio su boca dejando que Peter se introdujera en ella, dejando que la recorriera y conociera por completo y como nadie antes lo habia hecho. Sintio como Peter la apegaba mas a su cuerpo, subio sus brazos y sus manos encontraron el camino a traves de su cuello, entrelazo sus dedos con el cabello de su hermano.

Peter la acorralo contra la pared de la cocina, las manos de Lucy habian bajado de su cabello para dedicarse a acariciar la espalda del mayor. Peter la besaba con pasion... Tratando de satisfacer una necesidad que cada segundo aumentaba mas. Peter dejo su boca para bajar por su barbilla y llegar a su cuello. Lucy suspiro al sentir a Peter en su cuello. Necesitado, Peter chupo su cuello, marcandola como suya y solo suya. La reina gimio ante esto.

– Peter... Dijo en un suspiro. Peter gruño en su cuello y regreso a los labios de la reina, besandola con mas fiereza y pasion que antes. La necesidad de hacerla suya lo estaba volviendo loco.

– Lucy... Lucy... Gimio – Te necesito Lu, te necesito. Dijo sobre sus labios.

– Entonces hazme tuya. Murmuro antes de gemir de nuevo. La frase destruyo la poca cordura que quedaba en Peter. Con sus brazos tomo sus muslos y la levanto a la altura de su cintura. Lucy enrollo sus piernas alrededor de él. Entre besos y suspiros llegaron a la habitacion de Peter y Edmund. Recosto a Lucy en la cama mientras recuperaba el aliento.

– Lucy... ¿Estas segura de esto? Pregunto. A pesar de que la necesitara con todas sus fuerzas, si ella decia que no, él pararia y eso no volveria a pasar.

– Si Peter... Sera nuestro secreto.

* * *

_**Jojo... Creo que lo corte en un mal momento... Muajajajajja... Bien, queda a su decision la continuacion cn lemmon o no. Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que esta de moda aqui en el fandom de Narnia en español los incestos. Aunque no me imagino un Susan/Edmund xddd... Quizas algun dia las sorprenda. Reviews? Recuerden, uds deciden la conti cn o sin lemmon.**_

_**PD: Mañana regresare cn mis otras historias. "Con todos tus defectos" Y... Tararar la secuela de "La Hija del gran leon" *-***_

_**Saludoos. Recuerden... ¡Reviews!**_

_**SofiaLugo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_Summary: Estaban jugando un juego peligroso. Pero ninguno de ellos queria detenerse. Al contrario necesitaban mas. Y aunque lo que querian estuviera prohibido entre ellos, eso no deteneria al Gran Rey Peter "El Magnifico" y a la Reina Lucy "La Valiente" Peter/Lucy_**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON!**

**Sera Nuestro Secreto**

**

* * *

**

_– Peter... Dijo en un suspiro. Peter gruño en su cuello y regreso a los labios de la reina, besándola con más fiereza y pasión que antes. La necesidad de hacerla suya lo estaba volviendo loco._

_– Lucy... Lucy... Gimió – Te necesito Lu, te necesito. Dijo sobre sus labios._

_– Entonces hazme tuya. Murmuro antes de gemir de nuevo. La frase destruyo la poca cordura que quedaba en Peter. Con sus brazos tomo sus muslos y la levanto a la altura de su cintura. Lucy enrollo sus piernas alrededor de él. Entre besos y suspiros llegaron a la habitación de Peter y Edmund. Recostó a Lucy en la cama mientras recuperaba el aliento._

_– Lucy... ¿Estas segura de esto? Pregunto. A pesar de que la necesitara con todas sus fuerzas, si ella decía que no, él pararía y eso no volvería a pasar._

_– Si Peter... Será nuestro secreto._

Solo esas cinco palabras fueron capaces de encender el cuerpo de Peter hasta un punto inimaginable. Lucy yacía en su cama, a punto de permitir que la hiciera suya, su mujer, su amada, su amante, su Lucy. Eso era lo único que rondaba su mente, sin duda, esa seria una noche para recordar. La Reina busco los labios de su hermano necesitaba, sin hacerse de rogar, Peter no perdió tiempo en responder al pasional beso de su hermana.

Lucy lo atrajo hacia él, las piernas de Peter estaba en los costados de Lucy, sin permitirse dejar caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella, sus manos viajaron a la camisa blanca de botones de su hermana, sin delicadeza alguna, la saco de ella, tirándola al suelo. Deleito su vista en el cuerpo que había desarrollado Lucy en esos años, sus pechos, perfectamente redondeados, estaban envueltos en un sujetador de encaje negro. Relamió sus labios resecos, sintiendo que el aire se quedaba en sus pulmones.

La Reina levanto levemente la espalda, las manos de Peter no perdieron tiempo y saco el sujetador del camino al instante. Sus ojos brillaron de lujuria, sus ojos casi negros por la excitación y emoción del momento.

– Hermosa – Susurro cuando vio el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de su hermanita. Le dedico una sonrisa amorosa y negó con su cabeza – Perfectamente hermosa Reina mía – Dijo antes de que sus labios viajaran a los senos de su hermana, un suspiro seguido de un gemido salio de los suaves labios de Lucy.

Ese era un sonido perfecto, él sabia que ella estaba experimentando el mejor placer de su vida, gracias a _él_. Y apenas estaban empezando. Entre suspiros y gemidos, las inexpertas manos de Lucy viajaron a la camisa de su hermano, la saco al instante, aun sintiendo la lengua de su hermano haciendo lo que quería en su cuerpo. Tuvo que tragar saliva al instante, el cuerpo de su hermano estaba totalmente formado, cada músculo delineado a la perfección como la estatua de un magnifico dios.

Pero a pesar de todo, frente a ella estaba el Gran Rey Peter "El Magnifico". Él jamás la hubiera decepcionado. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro del mayor. Alzo una ceja hacia ella – ¿Disfrutas de la vista? – Bromeo.

Lucy le dio una sonrisa traviesa, pasional y divertida – Bastante – Admitió mientras sus manos viajaban a la formada de su hermano. Entre besos y caricias, Peter llevo sus manos ya seguras hasta el inicio de la falda de Lucy, con lentitud torturante, las bajo, dejando a su hermana en frente de él tapando su desnudez tan solo por las bragas de encaje con el sujetador negro olvidado donde solo Aslan sabia.

Las manos de la Reina hicieron lo propio, y desabotonaron el pantalón del mayor, Peter quedo en frente de ella tan solo en boxers. De un momento a otro, la inseguridad cruzo de nuevo la mente de El Magnifico.

– Lucy... No es necesario, tu... – Un dedo de la dama se poso en los labios de Peter.

– Se que no lo necesitamos, pero es lo que deseo y quiero – Murmuro en voz baja con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Peter le dedico una sonrisa torcida, Lucy rió entre dientes mientras sus manos viajaban al borde de la ropa interior de su hermano, al igual que él hacia lo mismo. Un minuto más tarde, ambos exponían ante el otro su total naturalidad. La expresión más sincera que le podían dedicar al otro, sus simples y sencillos cuerpos y almas. Lo único que algún día les quedaría. Peter deseaba hacerla suya, hacerla su mujer, pero sobre todo eso quería que su hermana recordara aquel momento como el mejor de su vida. Con delicadeza, sus manos viajaron a través de sus muslos, entre besos introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de su hermana.

La Reina soltó un gemido mezclado con un grito mientras su hermano movía habilidosamente su dedo dentro de ella. Otro dedo del Rey se introdujo dentro de ella, y sintió que moriría de placer en ese mismo momento. Peter sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión de su hermana, pero aun no había ni siquiera comenzado, necesitaba encontrar el punto exacto... No tardo demasiado, un profundo y ronco gemido salio de los labios de la Reina. Y él supo que había conseguido su objetivo, concentrado en ese punto.

Lucy sentía que el mundo era suyo en ese momento, jamás había sentido un placer tal como el que su hermano mayor le estaba proporcionando. Sintió que lo que experimentaba era demasiado, que su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar aquello. Peter movió sus dedos una vez más, y una ola de calidez y placer recorrieron cada punto del cuerpo de la Reina. Un nuevo gemido salio de su boca, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la almohada. Respiraba con dificultad mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. Intentando acostumbrar su cuerpo a todo lo que había sentido.

Peter sonrió orgulloso mientras se acercaba a su rostro de nuevo. Lucy le correspondió la sonrisa mientras su boca buscaba los labios de su hermano. Sintió que la excitación crecía de nuevo en su cuerpo, pero esta vez quería algo en particular, quería a su hermano, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, solo eso llenaba su mente. Los labios de Peter viajaron a su cuello y bajaron hasta su clavícula un momento después. Nuevos suspiros eran emitidos por la Reina.

Esta vez, Peter necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba entrar dentro de ella. Sabiendo ya del permiso de su hermana, entre besos se posiciono en su entrada. Sentía su miembro latir con fuerza, exigiendo entrar dentro del cuerpo que desde ese momento le pertenecía.

Lucy estaba extremadamente concentrada en los labios de su hermano, de la nada sintió a su hermano entrando dentro de ella. El aliento quedo atascado en su garganta, los ojos azules intenso del mayor se fijaron en los de ella.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto con delicadeza. La Reina tomo una profunda respiración y asintió.

– Perfectamente... Continua – Dijo casi en forma de ruego. El rubio asintió mientras entraba en ella una vez mas, llevándose cualquier rastro del himen, convirtiéndola en suya hasta el fin de sus días y mas. Peter continúo sus penetraciones con más rapidez. Un gruñido salio de su garganta, mientras que un gemido salía de la de Lucy... Necesitaba llegar a más, necesitaba sentirla por completo. Con agilidad volteo sus cuerpos, sentó a Lucy entre sus piernas y sus manos viajaron desde sus muslos hasta sus caderas.

Iniciando de nuevo levanto y bajo las caderas femeninas con facilidad, llegando al punto mas interno de su hermana. Las embestidas aumentaron su velocidad, mientras que ambos experimentaban en placer más grande que habían conocido.

Lucy sabía que no soportaría mucho más, y no estuvo equivocada. Con una ultima embestida, su hermano llego al punto final de su intimidad. Un profundo gemido salio de su garganta – ¡Peter! – Exclamo mientras sentía que su hermano se venia dentro de ella, llenándola por completo.

Su cuerpo cayo sobre el de él, recostó su cabeza del pecho de su hermano mientras esperaba que su respiración se normalizara. Peter acariciaba delicadamente la espalda pecosa de su hermanita.

– Te quiero – Susurro él contra su pelo.

– Yo también Peter... No te imaginas cuanto – Respondió en voz baja.

Peter rió entre dientes mientras dejaba un beso en el cabello de su hermana – Creo que será el mejor secreto que guardare durante mi vida.

– Espero que el mió también... Y también espero que hayan más secretos que guardar – Dijo con un toque lujurioso.

Peter le sonrió brillantemente – Te lo prometo.

* * *

**_Tarde pero seguro! Orita ando con un cabreo interno nada normal, lo tenia casi acabado y se me borro... Se me borro todo lo que tenia, ugggh que sensacion tan sdfghjk... Bueno, empece de nuevo y aqui esta de nuevo... Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_SofiaLugo_**


End file.
